


Lonely People Do Foolish Things

by donsboy



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Drabble, Loneliness, M/M, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 00:33:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20898698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donsboy/pseuds/donsboy
Summary: Hutch is lonely.





	Lonely People Do Foolish Things

Hutch hopes for a phone call from Starsky each night, but sits by a phone that never rings. He also wonders why he stares at a picture of Starsky, even though it hurts so much because Starsky doesn't seem to know he exists outside of work. That all started when Starsky started dating Shelly Moore. He still jokes with Hutch sometimes, but Shelly is on his mind more and more these days.

Sometimes Hutch goes for a walk in the park pretending Starsky is there with him. Afterwards, he'll go to some little out-of-the-way cafe, pick out a table for two, and pour out his heart to an empty chair. He does this in his mind because he doesn't want anyone to know how much it hurts. He even goes to the movies and picks a movie that he thinks Starsky might like so he can pretend they are watching the movie together.

The saddest part for Hutch is bedtime. He longs to have Starsky take him in his arms and love him to sleep so much that his heart literally aches, and the tears fall freely. Hutch can't count the tears he's cried wishing Starsky was holding him. He often wonders why he goes on fooling himself into thinking tomorrow will be any better.

He's tried more than once to get up the nerve to tell Starsky how he really feels, but self-preservation and a strong fear of rejection stops him dead in his tracks. So he goes on day after day doing the things he does because that's how it is when lonely people do foolish things.

The End


End file.
